


Musical Legacy

by Sailorsenshiringo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A problem leads to love, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marching Band, Music Teacher Thorin, Rebelling, Student Kili, Teacher Bilbo, deafness, student fili, student ori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin gets knocked down from High school band director to assistant director, and in the week prior the previous history teacher dies in the middle of class. Enter then a new history teacher who just may know how t o rid the school of the new evil band director. Likewise, Rachel, also known as Ringo, or Ree, best friend to Kili, Fili, and Ori, and daughter to Bifur, is stirring up a plan to get rid of Mr. Smaug Drake, the new band director. And maybe in the background, she, and her best friends, are set on making Bilbo (the new history teacher) and Thorin a proper couple. To the four teens, all is all in a day's work in the crazy school known as Erebor High, and the leadership in a thing call The Erebor Band of Honor.</p><p> </p><p>(Things about Deaf Culture will be marked with and * in this fic, there are some things I wish to add about Deaf Culture in here so, I guess fun facts?? Notes will be on the bottom with any extra info on these *)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lesser Position

Thorin Oakenshield looked back at the school that he had made into a musical legacy. Erebor High stood strong against the backdrop of the rural sunset. The fact that he was confronted today, by the principal of the school, to step down and become assistant director to the music program was ridiculous. He fumed as he walked to his car, his nephews, who both played a beautiful, sorrowful violin during concert season, and jazzy clarinet in marching season, sat awaiting him in the parking lot. Thorin sighed as he looked and saw his friend Bifur’s daughter standing with the boys.

Rachel, Bifur’s daughter, who was better known as Ringo by her peers and teachers stood between the two boys. Thorin’s rage about his job caused him to overlook the fact that the girl stood in tears, and Kili stood trying to calm her down. 

“Ringo, it’s going to be okay, the new history teacher will be just as great as Mr. Herman.” Kili tried soothing the girl, who looked up to the late history teacher. “We all know that you tried your hardest to save him.”

The history teacher in question was an elderly man that rattled on and on, and was hated by most students. Yet, a week prior had dropped dead in the middle of the class. Ringo herself had tried to use her training to resuscitate the teacher, and called for the ambulance to come take him away. The girl was still shaken and Thorin cared not. 

“Boys get in the car we need to go.” Thorin said gruffly.

“Uncle, can we take Ringo home too?” Fili hoped his uncle would listen to his plea, Ringo had grown up with the boys and was like a sister to them, and even shared in their silent communication. Now, the boys looked at their dear friend in sadness, she was a kind soul, and some said it came with the territory of her being a CODA*. 

Thorin looked at the boys in annoyance. “No, I just got knocked down to assistant director, and I cannot take RACHEL home.” The girl flinched, and looked at Kili.

“Mr. Oakenshield?” the girl asked, and Thorin blinked. Rachel always called him “uncle” like his nephews, and then realized that she had been crying and was sobbing again. “You’re the best band director, though, I don’t wanna be in band if I don’t have you to lead us! I will quit, and then you’ll have to find another drum major for this marching season, then you’ll be out of a clarinet player for concert season! I don’t wanna lose both of my favorite teachers in one week!”

“Oh…” Thorin breathed. He knew that the students adored his abrasiveness on the marching field, but being a favorite teacher? That was new to him and had a little more hope to it than was expected. “Come on, Ringo, let’s get you home before your dad signs at me to death.”  
The girl smiled, squished in the backseat between Kili and Fili, her tears drying upon her face. Kili makes a hand sign and the girl shakes her head as they pull away. 

/Your uncle’s name sign is this/ she signs placing a “t” hand shape on the top of her head and tapping it there like it were a crown. /It’s because I used to tell my dad that “Mr. Thorin is a king”/

/What’s my name sign?/ Kili asks, not even close to the fluency of Ringo’s signing.

/Sign a “K” hand shape, and sign “Mischievous” with it, and do the same with Fili but make an “F” hand shape/ she giggled and showed them the name signs her father had come up with years ago.

Thorin glanced back at the three friends. Kili and Ringo sat signing whatever they could back and forth and Fili looked at them in amusement, a proud older brother to the two best friends. Thorin looked again at the road in front of him, and pulled into the driveway. 

Bifur stood outside, and smiled at Thorin, Bifur went deaf while he fought in Vietnam, just as he turned 18. Ringo, Kili, and Fili ran out of the car, and Ringo was signing ferociously at her father, who replied just as fluently. They both looked upset and Thorin wondered if they were talking about his lesser part in the band.

“Ree, Kee, Fee!” a voice cried from the open windows, making Ringo tap her father’s shoulder to point to the window.

“Cousin Bofur!” Ringo called, and rushed to the door, Kili and Fili trailing her.

“I see you three are as inseparable as ever.” Bofur said, adjusting his hat, and pulling out some knickknacks for the three of them. “I figured you would want a little something,” He handed each of them a necklace, which when connected together formed a triplet 16th note. On the stem of each note was an inscription. “Kee” for Kili, “Ree” for Ringo, and “Fee” for Fili. 

“Did you make this for us?” Fili asked, cheesy grin on his face as he compared his part of the note to the other two. 

“Only the best for my little cousins, even if two of them aren’t blood.” Bofur winked at the trio, and then grinned toothily at Thorin. “Hey, grumpy, Bombur’s here too, if you want to stay for dinner!” 

“PIE!” Kili, Ringo, and Fili yelled as they ran inside to attack Bombur. Bofur and Bifur laughed, and smiled at the trio. 

“Nothing beats a band member’s hunger.” Thorin said and signed at the same time, quite like Ringo did any time she was around her father. 

/True/ Bifur signed /Come on in, let’s see how the kids are annoying my cousin./

/Those three, they’re probably making him into the happiest chef around./ Thorin signed back.

Bofur laughed as the three friends settled into the house, and Thorin texted his sister, and his good friend Dwalin, saying that he’d be home late with the boys.


	2. Change comes swiftly

That night was one of happiness, and a lot of “Ree, Kee, Fee, stop being ridiculous!” And “Kid’s don’t shove pie in each other’s faces, and make a mess.” But the next day was one of uncertainty for the whole of the group. Ringo, Fili, and Kili looked into the band room in fear, because it wasn’t the usual to expect. Luckily that morning the new director wasn’t there, and so Kili and Ringo, along with Ringo’s favorite study buddy Ori, sat in fear of the new History teacher.

“Hey, nerds!” Lobelia yelled across the room to where Ringo, Kili, and Ori sat discussing A. G. Bell, and the telephone. 

None of them looked up, so she walked over and stole the notebook Ori was using to take notes on about the use of Oralism, and how Alexander Graham Bell about abolished Sign Language. “I’m not dumb,” Lobelia started, “A. G. Bell DID invent the telephone, you NERDS are wrong! And you,” Lobelia pushed a finger into Ringo’s shoulder, “Deaf wannabe, should listen to Bell, he was right, your dad’s people should SPEAK.”

Kili, Ringo, and Ori stood at the same time. “I,” Ringo began, “am a CODA, Child of a Deaf Adult, and I may be a ‘Nerd’ to you but in reality I doubt you could even fathom what Alexander Graham Bell did to the Deaf Community. And the stupid idiot he was, stole the idea just because the person that developed it was too poor to get a patent.”

“What sort of community would you have when your GESTURING isn’t a language?” Lobelia said and smirked. 

“Sign Language was deemed a language in the 1960’s, so thanks for being behind on the times.” Kili said, stepping forward, in case Lobelia lunged at his best friend. 

“Was that before, or after your dad became abnormal?” Lobelia asked in a fake-sweet voice that was laced in venom.

And, at that a cough came from behind the rude, short girl. “I believe miss, that the fact that you have gone from debating A.G. Bell’s invention, to matters of this young lady’s family is uncalled for, and I must ask you to return to your seat.”

Lobelia looked shocked as she came face to face with the person the rest of the class assumed was the new history teacher. “Yes sir.” She said, trying to act polite, but the teacher shot her a glare from under his golden mop-top style bangs. 

“Now, miss?” He looked at Ringo. 

“Ringo, sir.” She said, smiling at a small victory.

“Ahh, so you’re the valiant one in this class, could you explain what you meant by A.G. Bell stealing the idea of the Telephone, and the relevancy it has to the Deaf Community, and Hearing Communities?”

Ringo stayed standing, and Kili and Ori both sat looking smug. She told the story of how A. G. Bell took advantage of a poor inventor, backed up Oralism and about created a desolation of culture. The new history teacher looked at the girl and listened patiently. 

“Ringo, you are very correct, may I know your real first name so I can call your parents and let at least your mother know about your representation of diversity in the classroom?” The teacher asked her and she stood stock still. Kili reached for her hand, and Ori stood in front of her.

“Her mom’s dead.” Ori said soft and dry, and Kili gave her hand a squeeze. “Her dad is deaf.”

“You could use the video phone operator.” Ringo said softly, a few tears running down her face.

“Ree.” Kili muttered.

“Kee.” She whispered back her voice cracking. 

“I apologize, and would love to learn how to go through an interpreter to speak to your father, by the way class,” The teacher ran a hand through the unruly curls that made up his mop-top hair. “ I am Mr. Baggins, and I am your new history teacher. We will not have discrimination like what was shown when I first came in, in this class. Understood?”

Kili, Ringo, and Ori let out a sigh of relief, the people on the other side of the room, though looked in anger at the three students. 

“Ree,” Ori whispered, “You alright?” 

“Yeah.” 

The rest of the class was swift and easy, Mr. Baggins had everyone take a “get to know me” quiz, and then the bell rang. The class slipped out, leaving Mr. Baggins, Ringo, Kili, and Ori in the room, the three students gathering their things. Ringo wrote the operator number on a scrap sheet of paper and handed it to Mr. Baggins.   
“Here’s the operator number, and below it is my dad’s video phone number, if you really want to call him.”

“Absolutely, thank you, now you three run along to your next class.” Mr. Baggins looked at the kids who looked almost sad to leave. “Why are you lagging behind?”

“Uncle got replaced.” Kili said, “And I don’t think Ree, Fee, or Ori are gonna like this new director, and Ree is the backbone to the band.” Kili patted her shoulder, and she smiled softly at the small group. 

“Well, if there is any issues, I know how to play a mean clarinet and will team up with you three, and this ‘Fee’ fellow.” Ringo was beaming by this point and then the three students left, and headed towards the band room.

“I rather like Mr. Boggins.” Kili said nudging both Ringo and Ori at the same time.

“Agreed,” Ori said, holding on to his book on Mandarin Chinese tightly.

/Same/ Ringo signed, when Fili, who was just a year older than the three of them, and a senior to boot.

“Now, let’s see who we think the new band director will be!” Fili said in mock joy, and heavy with sarcasm.

/Yes, let’s/ Ringo signed to her other friend with a roll of her eyes.

“Ringo, if your father saw how much sass you have in school, he’d be shocked.” A voice came from the doorway to the band room.

“Uncle!” Ringo said along with Kili and Fili. “Papa would probably just laugh and say I’m just practicing so I can dethrone the princes of the music program.”

Fili stuck his tongue out at his sister-like-friend, and Kili found the spot on Ringo’s side that had her gasping for air around very girlish giggles. 

“You three, stop being a bad influence on Ori, and go sit yourselves down.” Thorin said, then thought about it, “Ori, Ringo, come stand at the front of the room, I need you to show the backbone of our band… To this outsider.” Thorin sneered the last word.

Ori took one look at the girl and noticed that Ringo’s back was rim-rod straight, and her chin was up. She showed her pride, Kili picked up on it too and nudged his brother. Soon the whole room was silent, and Thorin watched as the drum major stood in front and stood at her podium.

“Change comes swiftly, I understand we are not at all happy with the change of leadership. I know I am not. We will not allow this new director to ravage our band with the dragon fire of another way of being, or bring us to the ground by making us grovel. We are a family, linked together. If this were a kingdom, we all know Mr. Oakenshield would be king, and his nephews, our wondrous sparks, and officers, the princes. So let us welcome this outsider that is not with prejudice, but with open arms. This is all I have to say on the subject, so carry on.” Ringo stepped down, and a slow clap came through the door.

“Such a prideful little thing, aren’t you.” The man, tall, pale, and dark haired said. “Well, at least I know that you have too much spirit within this group.” The man walked up to the director’s podium. “I am Director Smaug Drake. Address me as ‘Mr. Drake’. If you fail to do so, I will punish you from football or competition performances. Along with this, we will be having re-auditions for Field Commander, because I can already tell that the current two will not work out.”

“That can’t happen.” Thorin said, “This was decided not just by myself, but the boosters back these two as field commanders.”

“Their views have no say in this, it is my band, thus my rules.” From Mr. Drake’s voice, to the audience that was dead silent, there was a chill, and a fear. Yet there in the first row, along with the flutes sat a happy, content Lobelia. Ringo was shocked, and then started to sign at Kili, Fili, and hoping Thorin would get her jist.

/Kili, Fili, we need to figure out how to get this DRAGON gone. I can’t let him take away this thing I have worked years for!/ Ringo looked desperate, then Mr. Drake stood in front of her.

“Speak child, no one wants to see the graceless language you are spurting from your hands, and placing in our faces.” The tall man huffed. “No matter, it explains why you more than likely have a loose directing style.” 

Thorin looked angrily at the new director, “She is the best drum major we have had in a number of years.”

“I doubt that you would know the proper directing format from the garbage she was just using her hands for.” The new director then smirked, and Kili, Fili, Ori, and Ringo had enough.

“I,” Ringo began, “I am sorry, I love music, love this group, but I cannot take this, please remain and show your inner strength. Yet, I doubt you will make it to finals with his mentality. Mr. Oakenshield,” Ringo said swallowing.

“Oh, so you changed your name in the classroom? How inappropriate.” Mr. Drake said, “You, child will call this man Mr. Durin as long as you are in this class, understood?”

“No, he is ‘Uncle’ or ‘Mr. Oakenshield’ or just ‘Oakenshield’” Ringo looked at the class, her eyes in near tears, and Lobelia looked oh, so smug. “And that is what I will call him. I’m going to the office to get my schedule changed, and going home to my father, and asking for a private tutor.”

Kili looked down at his phone and nodded to Fili. “Uncle, we’re going too.” With that Thorin watched as over three fourths of the class left to go to the office.

“Well, that was easy, now to the actual part of playing.” Mr. Drake said.

Meanwhile the rest of the class stood in the office, and Ringo was in tears. All of the three years of ultimate practice on her directing, only to have to quit due to audistic* ways. 

“Mr. Boggins!” Kili said, pulling Ringo, Ori, and Fili off into a hallway adjoining the office area. 

“They mean Baggins.” Ringo sniffed as wet, hot tears trail blazed down her cheeks.

“What happened?” Mr. Baggins said. 

“Director Smaug Drake happened.” Fili said with a condescending tone. 

Mr. Baggins looked angry, tired, and absolutely furious. “All Band Members.” Mr. Baggins yelled into the office, “Come with me now to my room, I have a little lecture to give you.”

Ori shrugged and Ringo followed, thinking that she was given a chance to fight through the man that replaced her favorite teacher, and was on his way to replacing Mr. Herman in her heart. Soon all the band kids filed into Mr. Baggins’ room, and sat at a table, Ori, Kili, Fili, and Ringo sat on top of a large table in the back, the three boys soothing the still crying girl.

“Smaug Drake ruined my music program at one of my previous school districts. I hate to tell you kids this, but you need to go back and fight him. He will drain any and all funds from the booster accounts into his own pockets.” Mr. Baggins looked at Ringo, Kili, Fili, and Ori. “I think you know who you need to look up to, as of from here on out. But, are these four ready to lead? I think one of them has always lead you, another always standing up for you, leaving one to get you out of a bind, and one to outwit anyone who dares stand in your way.” The whole room of band kids looked up into the four pairs of eyes that belonged to The President, The Drum Major, The Quartermaster, and The Historian. “I will help you steal important information that will be needed to destroy this monster that has prayed on way too many innocent bands. Now, I need to speak with the former director, if possible.” 

Before anyone could say anything, Thorin walked in looking for his nephews and their two friends. “Fee, Kee, Ree, Ori, come here.” Was all Thorin said, and all he had to say to make the four teens walk up to him, and Thorin then wrapped all four of them in a large group hug. “He had no right to ruin what you four have brought to the band.”

Mr. Baggins looked at the five of them in awe, and then it hit him. “Mr. um Durin?” 

“Thorin, please,” Thorin replied.

“I’m Bilbo,” Mr. Baggins said, smiling. “I have some news for you, about Smaug Drake.” 

“I’m free this evening, do you wish to meet with a group and discuss this?” Thorin asked, and Bilbo nodded. “Alright, for you brave students, meet tonight in the auditorium, no practice. And Ree, would you mind interpreting? I believe your father will have a thing or two to say about how his daughter is being treated here.”

“No problem at all.” Ringo said, her tears now not blurring her vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Being Audistic or Audism is a strong prejudice against Deaf Community members. In this case its super obvious that Smaug is belittling the culture that Ringo grew up in.


	3. Hands like houses

That night, Balin, a former band president, and his younger brother Dwalin, who was a close friend to Thorin, and had graduated as a former member of the band showed up. Nori, and Dori, both brothers to Ori showed up, unhappy, and scowling. Nori of course did his research and had plenty of dirt on Smaug, as was his life as a hacker. Ringo’s family came, and were the first group there, aside from Thorin, his sister Dis, and Kili and Fili. Bofur looked uncharacteristically unhappy, Bifur looked ready to kill, and Bombur set up the snacks with a scowl. Dis sat with Ringo, as she was like a daughter to her, and had a sour expression upon her face. Oin, the school nurse, who had treated a large amount of Ringo, Kili, and Fili’s scrapes and sprains, had shown up unexpectedly. And next to him was his brother Gloin. Amongst the crowd trickling in were students that stood up for themselves and walked out on the class, and their parents. 

Thorin stood on the stage of the auditorium, flanked by Ringo, who was set to sign for her family, and the Band booster president Gandalf Grey. 

“Welcome, everyone tonight to this much unexpected meeting.” Thorin began, “Before I hand the mic over to our band booster president, I would like Ringo to just step forward a small bit, and accept our applause.” Suddenly the students from the band stood, including Kili and Fili. Then like a wave through the whole auditorium, everyone stood. “She has been braver than many, Bifur, I see where she gets it from.” Ringo continued signing, and watched Bofur and Bombur giver her dad a pat on the back. “Now here’s Gandalf.”

“We have come to the awareness-“The back of the auditorium opened, and a curly mop-topped head came running to the stage.

“My apologies, I had to go grab some things.” Bilbo caught his breath, and Gandalf went on.

“The awareness that Smaug Drake is an unsavory fellow, and the district was wrong in ever offering the man a job.” Gandalf looked out upon the many student faces. “We have also been told of several of our band members dropping the class, and families asking for a refund on their band camp, and uniform fees.” Gandalf leaned on his cane, “I am sorry that the district made such a choice, and Ringo, you made a proper choice today as a leader in the band. I hope that we can use your influence to bring the whole of Erebor High Marching Band of Honor back together again.” 

Ringo signed this and nodded to Gandalf as an affirmative. “Now,” Gandalf started up again, “let me give the microphone to a man who can tell us more about this, then we will break for snacks and discussion, and return for a vote.” 

Gandalf handed the mic to Bilbo, who then told his story. “Once there was a little school, not really in the middle of nowhere, and without culture, but a good school, just in a rural area. The band hadn’t made it to finals in years, and by the time I had taught the music program for three years, we made it.” Bilbo said, “And I was there for a couple more years, when they hired a new director, someone they thought was more trained.” Bilbo looked at Ringo who was being his voice through her hands. “Now, his name was Smaug Drake, and he started by slowly changing the band dynamic. The kids that just wanted to be in band to keep appearances, and were rude to the others ended up in leadership. By then everything was out of control. He gained all the booster money, and desolated the band. By the end, the school wanted nothing to do with a music program, and shut it down. Somehow Smaug escaped and was left with a hefty fortune. I want to warn you, and Smaug has probably already won a small victory by ousting, and Kili and Fili say, “the backbone of the band’. So please listen, Smaug was, and is not something to be taken lightly.”

Nori stood up in the crowd and said “No he isn’t Mr. Baggins, and we understand this, I did my research, and everything you said is true. I take it you came from Hobbiton High?”

“I taught in Rivendell for a good time, but yes before that I was the music professor and band director at Hobbiton High.” 

“There, now we will discuss and have snacks provided by Bombur, Ringo’s cousin. Enjoy.”

With that everyone filed into the cafeteria and loaded down on treats, and Bombur placed three key lime cookies on his little cousin’s plate. “Go share” was all he said.

Ringo sat and ate the cookies with Kili and Fili, while Ori dragged his brothers over to sit with the tight knit friend group. 

“I am against this ‘Drake’ fellow teaching my child music.” Someone said from behind the four friends, and Kili nodded. Fili, on the other hand poked Ringo’s shoulder and pointed at Mr. Baggins sitting all alone at a table.

“I think we should go get uncle.” Ringo said, “I think they balance themselves out quite well.” She shot her close friends a toothy grin, making her look very much like her cousin Bofur. 

Kili and Fili were up within three seconds, and obviously off to find their uncle.

“What have you started?” Ori muttered, and Nori looked at his brother’s friend with a knowing glint in his eye. 

Thorin watched as his Sister-son’s made their way over to his table. “Uncle,” Fili said, “Mr. Boggins is sitting on his own, we think you need to go discuss things with him, seeing as he knows what it’s like to be in your position.” 

Kili giggled, seeing as band kids will be band kids and make innuendos out of any statement. Fili nudged him with his elbow, and gave him a look that said “Kee, you’re not helping.” Luckily Thorin didn’t mind and took the bait. Thorin gathered his snacks and walked over to Bilbo, sitting next to him.

“So, I understand what you think on all of this, but why’d you get envolved?” Thorin asked.

“I don’t really know,” Bilbo said, looking at the now assistant director. “I guess it would be like an adventure, and if you came to my house with a ridiculous request to reclaim what you had lost.”

“In this case my directorship?” Thorin asked, and looked down at the history teacher’s hands, they looked like they played a wonderful piano, but the arched handshape he often used was like that of Ringo’s family, and clarinet was the family choice for instrument. Likewise, Thorin found himself looking at the musicality of the history teachers hands for far too long.

“I do play, since you must be trying to figure out what instrument by my hands.” Bilbo said teasing the other teacher. Thorin scowled and crossed his arms. “No need to get offensive, I was just in a similar trance with your hands.” Bilbo admitted, causing Thorin to blink multiple times.

“My hands?” Thorin asked.

“Yes, that’s what I said.” Bilbo smiled.

Thorin then unweaved his hands from his defensive stance, and placed it palm up on the table, for Bilbo to see. There the history teacher lightly touched the tips of Thorin’s fingers, and Thorin felt a chill go through him as the history teacher did this action.

“Harp.” Bilbo said.

“Clarinet.” Thorin responded, and Bilbo smiled.

“Does that mean I was right?” Bilbo asked hopefully.

“Yes, I play harp, was I correct?” Thorin was now absolutely smitten with his new collegue. 

“absolutely correct.” Bilbo smiled and placed his hand in Thorins that was still palm up. Bilbo then looked down and tore his hand away. “I-“ Bilbo said, “I’m soo sorry. I, uh, um, I’m thirsty, going to get some more of that fantastic lemonade, be back in a bit? Yea, a bit.” Bilbo ran off, and Thorin didn’t realize that his nephews, and their two best friends were grinning and giving eachother high fives.


	4. They KNOW about the plotting.....

The week progressed, and slowly the band members that “quit” were reacclimating themselves to the new dynamic in the classroom. Kili, Fili, and Ringo, all three pulling odd pranks on the new teacher, and adding reasons for Mr. Baggins and Thorin to see eachother in the halls.

That Friday, Thorin and Bilbo sat in the faculty lounge, eating quietly when Bilbo coughed, and moved his chair a little closer to Thorin. “I believe your nephews and their friends are trying to set us up.”

Thorin blinked, Ree, Kee, and Fee trying to set him up, maybe. Ori? Thorin scoffed at the mere thought. “I doubt it.” Thorin said.

Bilbo smiled and brought out a notebook, where, in neat scraw was ‘The ways the fearsome four are trying to get myself and Thorin together:”

“Fearsome four?!” Thorin about did a spit take with his Mountain Dew. 

“Good name as any.” Bilbo said, and Thorin read on.

‘First try: Locker jam’ Thorin read this and cringed, Ringo had an aweful time with lockers, mainly because she had always kept more Magic and Pokemon cards in the locker than books, but the fact that her locker just happened to be right next to Fili’s and Fili had Bilbo helping him with his? Thorin now saw what it was, a ploy. Sadly, the assistant director could do nothing but grin at the children’s cunning tactics.

‘Second attempt: Get me to bring in my clarinet and play it for the class as Thorin happened to walk by’. Thorin looked at Bilbo after reading that. Did the history teacher realize he walked past his room at the same time every day? Thorin knew Kili, Ringo, and Ori knew, it was a bad habit, but he knew that the kids were rude to the trio, and kept up apearences. Thorin had to admit, even the sporty students always commented that the former band director looked scarier than any biker or thug. Thorin felt a twinge of sadness for Kili and Fili, who often got judged by Thorin’s ruff apearence. And yet as Thorin’s mind rambled, he had to admit that he did stop, and did listen to Bilbo’s graceful clarinet melody the day he had played for his history class. 

‘Third attempt: Football game trip’ Thorin had to blush at that one, and then realized through his memory, that Ringo was wearing her blasted twelve foot long scarf that night on top of her uniform as a reason to tick Smaug off. And Thorin also remembered Bilbo falling into his arms. With that thought the assistant director put his hands on his face and groaned. Sometimes those four could be both a blessing and a curse to Thorin.

“I am so sorry that my nephews and their friends have been a bother to you, with their pushy behavior.” Thorin still held his head in his hands and his voice came out muffled.

Bilbo chuckled, and moved even closer to Thorin. “I really don’t mind.” The history teacher said, “I think it’s rather cute that they want you to be happy.”

“I still wish for you to accept my apology.” Thorin said, and Bilbo got up, gathering his things, Thorin still sitting with his head in his hands in shame.

“Really, I mean it when I say that I don’t mind. I am just surprised they would let me even dream of having a romantic connection with the most handsome man in the district.” Bilbo whispered from behind Thorin. And with that Thorin looked up, and saw Bilbo leave the room with a pep in his step. ‘did he just?’ Thorin thought and looked at the table, where in Bilbo’s careful scraw was a note.

“I know you won’t ask, and it’s a long shot, but here’s my number. Send me a text anytime, and then we can meet up for dinner or something. Even if it’s just to discuss Smaug. I shouldn’t get my hopes up, but I do happen to like you, and I hope that the kids are right. –B.B. Phone number: 867-5309 PS. As for my address, just google “Bag End” it’s a historical family home, you’ll probably recognize it.”

With that Thorin had his iPhone out in less than three seconds and was putting Bilbo in his contacts, along with sending him a text. ‘This is Thorin, you won’t be let down, seems I have a crush on the history teacher.’

‘Well, then, I must have hit the proper chord on the true band director’s harp ;D’ Bilbo texted back, and Thorin thought at that moment, how perfect! Now, how to tell the kids? Also, how to get my position back?

Bilbo looked at his phone as Bilbo and Thorin plotted out their first date, and how to break the news to four nosy teenagers. On top of that, Bilbo was determined to help Thorin reclaim his position as Director, where he should be. The history teacher looked over the empty classroom in happiness, and stopped to look at the poster that Ori, Ringo, and Kili were doing in class. There, upon the white paper were beautifully done sketches, representing the industrial revolution, and Bilbo laughed as he saw that steampunk elements were added. There, lightly drawn in the middle of the page was a steampunk version of some anime character. Bilbo then laughed because he then recalled Ori and Kili jokingly whine in class to Ringo that she was “Such a girl”. And Ringo’s response was along the lines of “You didn’t think so last week when I put salamanders in Drake’s piano.” Bilbo seemed to recall hearing about the debacle from the janitor staff last week, and the question of ‘where did the infestation of salamanders come from?’ circulated around the teaching staff. Bilbo then smiled, because the three of them made teaching the horrid history class so much easier. Half of the time Bilbo just wanted to slap certain students –cough, cough- Lobelia –Cough, cough- to teach them respect. Finally Thorin and Bilbo came to a conclusion, Sunday night would be their first date. And the kids? Let’s say they were getting the surprise of a lifetime, seeing as the “date” was Ringo’s birthday dinner…..

**Author's Note:**

> * CODA stands for Child of a Deaf Adult, in this fic Ringo who is Bifur's daughter, was raised with sign language as her first language, and often times feels more comfortable with it.


End file.
